Succumb to desire
by derherher
Summary: AoAka / AkaAo. shallow relationship.


Warm flesh is pressed against his pursed lips, he makes sure the kiss is as dry as possible. His chest feels tight from what he's guessing to be disgust and the feel of defeat. Usually composed and cool headed under every single circumstances he's faced, he had to lose his patience because of a certain nuisance he has given up to control.

It's funny how he felt the need to protect his pride from what comes out from an idiot's mouth. Such an unexpected problem he has never encountered before, his defense of mechanism reacted poorly, and now he's lost every ounce of dignity in him by doing what he's doing.

Warm breath blows on him slowly, forcing him to inhale the other's breath. The action is too intimate, even if the taller male who appears to get tired from bending down for a full minute, was his husband or boyfriend, not that as long as he's sane he ever wish for one. At least that's what he firmly believes until a certain thought is provoked.

Time is going painfully slow and he is getting dizzy as every second passes. The other is leaning closer to him due to tiredness, forcing him to press his head against the wall. Two tanned arms are caging him in between. He feels overwhelmed by the looming tall figure leaning heavily on him, yet he doesn't make an effort to change their uncomfortable position.

It all started because the person in front of him who severely lacks intelligence had to say a ridiculous statement that the redhead finds offensive for some reason.

"Last one, I promise." A guy pulls Aomine's gym bag just in front of one of the entrances to the gym. The bluenet grunts and turns around, and gestures the other to continue. "Would you rather dance naked in front of everyone at school, or make out with that scary captain of yours?"

"What the hell got into you?" Aomine replies lazily. "You've been asking me weird questions since Math."

Meanwhile at the end of the hall, Akashi along with his two companions, glared at the two idiots who start to get a few passerby's attention.

"Hmm." Aomine appears to seriously weighing the two choices. Akashi's left eye is itching to find every single Aomine's weak pressures and strike them repeatedly. "I never thought kissing Akashi would look appealing."

By the time the ace finishes his sentence, Akashi is standing dangerously close to him. Lack of height doesn't seem to matter, since Aomine backs away immediately on reflex due to the intimidating presence.

"To say such a foul thing about me in public is something I can't ignore, Daiki." The one responsible dashes towards the other end of the hallway, leaving his classmate in enraged Akashi's care.

What follows after that, however, is too much of a shame to think about. Loud cheering out of nowhere exploded as if there was always a big audience witnessing their small argument, instead of the few passerbies Akashi remembers seeing before Aomine responded to the thoughtless question. Urges and challenges to engage in a passionate kiss were shouted to the two heated prideful boys.

Regardless of the weird sudden enthusiasm of strangers for them to do something such as kissing, they somehow ended up in a locked shower room, with their lips locked with each other's. It's a really awkward kiss, and both of them made sure their lips were sealed tight. Akashi's neck is arched upwards, Aomine uncomfortably bends forward to allow his captain reaches his lips. How the bluenet wish there's a stool or something for the short guy to stand on.

Akashi wonders what pushed him to degrade himself like this. Is it to prove Aomine is wrong for choosing him in a worst case scenario? Why does it concern him so much of what Aomine thinks of him? Why does his opinion matter so much that he desperately wanted to prove that he is.. what? Worthy to be Aomine's first choice?

And what on earth is he doing right now? Kissing the ace to make the idiot admit that he's a good kisser. It brings no other purpose but to make sure Aomine likes doing it with him.

If it is indeed his plan then it is failing miserably. They are standing still in a cold room, with no one shows anything to make the first move. Does Aomine think it is disgusting to be doing this kind of thing with the person he barely speaks with outside the basketball court?

Aomine is a valuable player that Akashi can't fathom why he feels strong admiration towards him. His fluid movement is so pleasing to the eyes, so it is not unusual for one to appreciate his hard work and polished skill.

He fell for the man on the court.

His heart sinks as the thought cruelly crosses his mind.

Could it be that he likes Aomine Daiki? The guy who thinks he is far too good to peel his back off the bench or any other surfaces he likes to nap on, to practice along with everyone else?

He feels a painful stab in his chest. Yet he feels as if he knew all along he has a sort of affection towards someone with such a rowdy personality.

At the same time he feels excitement rises within him as he cherishes the warmth from the guy he's been kissing for what must be a few minutes already. Unconsciously he starts to move his lips, making the guy in front of him who feels irritated for not doing anything for a while, widens his eyes and stares as his captain is making out with his passive unmoving lips.

Tired from the slouching, without a care for the consequences, Aomine picks up the shorter male and lets him wrap his legs around his waist, arms around his neck.

Unnecessary feeling of competitiveness seeped into him so he decides to kiss his captain back, engulfing the smaller soft lips with his.

Akashi doesn't remember precisely when he closed his eyes nor how he ended up pressing his crotch against the other's hard abs. He chooses to enjoy the moment while it lasts.

Hesitant, sloppy and wet kissing continues for a few more minutes before they start feeling weird when reality catches up to them.

They pull away, inhale deeply and exhale harshly. Their faces are flushed red and Akashi remembers to climb down from the taller boy. He sways as his feet land on the floor and Aomine catches his arm so he won't fall down.

If Aomine was a dog and had a tail, it would be in between his legs right now, cowering to Akashi's gaze. He has to ask himself why he feels guilty while Akashi was the one who forced him, with a brief intent stare, to follow him all the way into the locker room only to be pulled down by his shirt and not so gently pressed his lips against his own.

What a small, fierce puppy. That's what Akashi is.

But during that moment, when heat warms up his ears, face down to his fast beating heart and all the way down to his crotch, with Akashi slightly, only slightly, moving his hips and not saying anything to Aomine groping his ass, Akashi was a stranger. A hot stranger.

"Sorry for what I said." The bluenet mutters lowly, not sure what else to say to break the unbearable silence.

Akashi nods once, before leaving Aomine by himself.

Aomine smirks as Akashi's back is gone from his sight.

By the looks of it, this won't be the last time they had such an intimate time together.


End file.
